Sasuke's Mental Breakdown
by Collective Memory
Summary: “Go to hell Suigetsu!” “I’ll see you there!” “Do you get impulsive feelings to just kill sometimes?” the orange eyed man spoke gently to the squirrel- Ah yes it was a typical day for Team Hebi and Sasuke was going insane, he'd kill them all or himself


Collective Memory once again I'm SUGAR HIGH and this is pure crack enjoy

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto if I did… sigh I'm not even gonna go there

"Go to hell Suigetsu!" the fiery scarlet haired girl screamed "I'll see you there!" The shark toothed boy spat back. "Do you get impulsive feelings to just kill sometimes?" the orange eyed man spoke gently to the squirrel, its beady black eyes blinked "…Well I do." Jugo admitted to his fury friend, Ah yes it was an ordinary day for Team Hebi, Karin and Suigetsu where arguing about some too pointless to even repeat again, Jugo was talking to random animals like a total maniac, again and Uchiha Sasuke had a splitting headache, Again!

"Take that back asshole!" crimson eyes that matched her hair narrowed in anger "You know its true, your fatass ate the last rice ball, Why are you even here?! You never cook and all you do is take up space, hell we'd be better off without you at least they'll be more food , god Karin you eat more than all of us combined, I swear." Karin blushed in embarrassment, so what if she ate 16 rice balls, that's her business; she punched Suigetsu in the face to the ground reducing his face to water.

The 7 sword mist shinobi trainee was pissed now, she would suffer, Suigetsu immediately regrouped himself and clutched his face in pain "Bitch…" Suigetsu reached for the head cleaving sword lunching at Karin, on instinct Karin pulled out 2 large kunai bigger than her face "Bring it" both ready for the kill. But before any weapon could make any contact 2 large purple snakes coiled around them immobilizing their bodies.

The avenger sighed deeply "Enough" he retorted coldly, both squirmed trying to break free "Damnit Sasuke call off your fucking snakes! Why'd you interfere I was about to rid the world of this rice ball over eating whore!" Karin fumed in anger "Shut your damn mouth! Sasuke-kun release me so I can kill this freeloader, he's in the way! Suigetsu snapped back "I'm gonna cut out your tongue so you never speak again!" he threatened.

Sasuke was fed up he HATED playing mother, he swore he'd kill all of them but he required there skills to kill his brother… sometimes he wondered if Itachi was even worth it… Kami-sama! Naruto and Sakura where better than them! Something inside Sasuke snapped "Shut The Fuck Up!" the cussing duo ceased their cursing 2 eyes looked up to only lock eyes with the sharingun. "Sauke-kun?" the startled glasses wearing girl said worriedly, dark eyebrows twitched "Did I say you could talk?!", Sasuke snapped "N-no…", "Exactly I'm not finished Godamnit!" Suigetsu was speechless- no way…

"I've had it up to HEAR with you 2 and your retarded ass aruguments! What was it about this time some rice balls?!", "Hey Man, look she ate the-"the sharp toothed man was cut off "I don't give a fuck that's not the point godamnit!" instantly his mouth closed " if I hear another argument between you 2 dumbasses I'm leaving! And when I'm gone while you 2 are trying miserably to figure out what the hell happened, before you have time to run 2 minutes later Jugo's gonna go skitzo on your asses and eat your face?!"

Suigetsu and Karin looked at each other trying to process what was happening, Karin found the courage to intervene "Um Sasuke-kun I don't think Jugo eats peoples faces…" a dangerous silence distanced them "Well then…" Uchiha Sasuke laughed darkly and drew hisKusanagi (grass cutter) as quick as lightning and brought it to their throats " if that doesn't work out I'll skin you both alive myself, got it" the 2 members of Team Hebi gulped "H-hai" The younger Uchiha smiled "I'm glad we understand each other" Sasuke sheathed his sword "Hey guys why are you tied up??" Jugo came at the wrong time.

"My squirrel friends sensed danger and I came back to kill- I mean save you, Sasuke-kun are you okay?!" the orange eyed maniac exclaimed, the avenger rolled his eyes in annoyance- his very existence irritates me… "This little squirrel here lead me to you I think you might of died if I didn't come!" Sasuke's bangs shielded his eyes, the tied pairs mouth moved together "Uh-oh" the poor squirrel jumped on the shoulder of the irritated boy and nuzzled on his pale cheek. Little did the squirrel nor Jugo know all hell was about to break loose…

Without warning Sasuke cut the poor squirrel in half its poor little blood splattered everywhere, all the member's of Team Hebi's eyes bulged open at the act of their leader "Oh My Kami-sama!!!!!!!!!" Karin screamed "Holy Shit!!" Suigetsu hollered "Rikishi NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jugo wailed "WHY?!!!!!!!!" he screamed to the heavens. The insane leader sheathed his sword for the 2nd time again "Jugo…" Sasuke sounded like the devil, Jugo nearly cried in fear "Y-yes" the sharingun reactivated "If your stupid ass little animal friends touch me ever again, I will massacre the whole forest okay!" Jugo whimpered "H-hai, Sasuke-kun?" the younger Uchiha growled "What?!"

"U-um can I see your Kusanagi please?" Sasuke was perplexed "Why?" the psychopathic twiddled his index fingers together "I've been thirsty for a while now, so I was wondering… since you killed Rikichi can… I have the blood from the blade?" he asked innocently as if what he said was not disturbing at all. Karin and Suigetsu made a face of complete disgust, Sasuke just punched Jugo in the face slamming him into a tree "You sick fuck!! Do you have no shame?" the boy was disturbed.

"Ugh! I cant take it! I don't care about revenge anymore!" Sasuke began to rip off his hair causing bald spots, Karin gasped "so not sexy…eww" the ebony haired man jumped into the vast river that randomly appeared before them drowning himself to get rid of his insanity. The snakes binding Karin and Suigetsu dispersed everything went quiet, "what just happened?" Suigetsu asked "I think Sasuke-kun just killed himself…"the red head replied, "Soooo…what do we do now?" Jugo asked. "Hey Karin wanna go get some rice balls?" the shark toothed man asked "eh, why the hell not don't have nothing else to do lets go?'

Suigetsu and Karin held hands walking toward the city to go get some rice balls, and Jugo ate the remains of Rikichi, while Sasuke's body was never found

_THE END _

Was it pure crack or was it pure crack?! LOL yea so this is what happens when I have 2 much sugar dear jebes my head hurts lol review flame I don't care WHOOOOO lol this was fun- I need water._ Thank u!! _


End file.
